Char
Char was a devious Rahkshi of Ice Resistance responsible for much of Hoto's suffering at home and who later latched on to Shield as his "unfair maiden." Appearance Char had short and plump armor. Her back and the outside edges of each limb are covered in a bright yellow paint that is almost painful to look at, while the insides are a subdued red. The colors fade as they near her feet to ashen grey shades. Personality Char was that one little sibling that could literally get away with murder. To all appearances, she was boisterous, innocent, and a bit too clumsy for her own good. But the moment no one was watching, she could be vicious and callous. There was nothing she liked better than to have the weak and insecure twisted to suit her needs and bending to her every whim. She would use anything necessary to achieve her own ends, from deceit to violence. Skills and Abilities As a Rahkshi of Ice Resistance, Char emitted heat to resist cold temperatures. She had a pair of elemental flare guns that made use of this heat to charge shots while in their holsters. These guns and holsters are now with Fate. Relationships In Char's short life of manipulation in the game, she only had one successful victim, Shield, who was in love with her for a time. Any others who may have become friends such as Vitesse or Revenge, she betrayed to earn favor with the Makuta. Bio After her creation, Char elected to stay in her Makuta’s lair, quietly going about helping the new hatchlings and learning more about the behavior of the new species. All the while, she was carefully establishing a network of the malleable. By the time she left, she had learned much in the fine arts of manipulation, though much of her “support” had moved on to “better things.” Hoto was a constant victim of Char's torment because of her blindness. Char arrived during The Fifth Assignment and first met Xara, who informed her of the Matoran that had recently been let loose in the school. After running into Vitesse as well, her chances of gaining a tour and some allies seemed low before she found Mar'jik who had found the last Matoran in a closet. As Vitesse, Revenge, and Mangaia joined them, Char feigned care for the Matoran and tried to convince the others to leave her with it while they found a way to get inside. As Vitesse left the others to search, Draco arrived searching for her, and Char lied and said she didn't know her. But Vitesse soon returned and in the ensuing battle between the rival siblings, Char decided she would be better off in the Library. As she climbed a shelf to get a vantage point on a couple students, she was surprised by Shield and fell. He rushed to her side and was smitten at once. Char decided to have a little fun with him, but first she asked for a tour. As they approached the Gym, Shield suddenly remembered his desire to make a memorial for his friend Root, leaving Char frustrated and alone. She practiced with her guns until they ran out, then sat back to watch the unimpressive spars until Porters arrived announcing Tridax's memorial service. She cared little for the ceremony until Tridax brought out the last Matoran and called for the traitors who had sheltered it. As the service concluded, she arrived at his office to declare the names of the four Rahkshi she had found trying to retrieve the Matoran, quickly noticing Mangaia had already been dealt with. However, as Draco left to bring Vitesse back, the meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Icarax and Gorast. Foiled in her attempts to listen in on the new headmaster, Char's attention was drawn to Nymph and Fior as they planned their escape. She followed them until she was noticed, at which she hid in the Infirmary, only to be discovered by Flabbergaster. As she escaped and began wandering through the school again, she came across Diode in the Courtyard. Seeing a potential target, she joined him as he watched the flowers... only to be interrupted by a splash of dirt from Helkyrie. In her retaliation, she caused a fight that was quickly quelled by the arrival of Lucid. The two went their separate ways, only to meet again in the halls. In the battle, Helkyrie teleported above Char and drove her shovel straight through Char's Kraata, killing her. Despite Palma's best attempts, the wound was fatal, a harsh blow to Helkyrie, who went on to bury Char's remains. However, not long after, her armor was discovered by Fate, who found the chargers she used in her holsters quite interesting. The rest of Char's armor was salvaged to add to Fate's own, and her Kraata dissected for "parts." Category:Students Category:Rahkshi Category:Characters